Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga, labeled The Wardrobe, was a member of the Massive Failures. She later returned in Season 2 as a member of Team Gangsters. Info Lady Gaga is a sweet, loving, yet misunderstood contestant. Her quirky outfits tend to make people think of her as alienated from the norm, which is sometimes true. However, she does not see other people as distant or jealous, and tends to be nice and helping towards others. When not going on about her wardrobe, she is often having a discussion with Mr. T, her best friend and possible love interest. History She makes her first appearance in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where she is assigned to the Massive Failures due to losing in her battle against Sarah Palin. Right off the bat, she shows her extreme sense of style in wearing a squirrel suit. She also quickly shows concern for William Wallace. Lady Gaga takes part in Wright Wing Brothers, but she does very little, only having two lines. However, here, she does begin to show infatuation for Wallace by saying "my hero", but brushes it off when Adam questions her and asks to continue the challenge. Lady Gaga makes another small appearance in The Dynamic Do-Over, in which she just makes a comment about liking suits made from meat. She is entirely unmentioned in Apoca-Rick, so presumably she is shot out very early in the game. She appears at the very beginning of You Might Pass, where she shows depression over William Wallace being voted off. Presumably, she joins her team in the challenge across the bridge, but she goes unmentioned. Lady Gaga takes a semi-larger role in Cooking With Chemicals, in which, wearing the chef outfit featured in her battle, she aids Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber in cooking for the team when the rest of the team gets into a fight. In I'm Feeling Lucky, Mr. T asks her if she's still feeling upset over Wallace's elimination. She admits that she is, but is thankful that he is there for her at least and says he's the only other truly nice guy on the island. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, she aids her team in designing the house, being assigned by Adam to help paint due to being an "artist". She is reaches the final 2 during the elimination ceremony due to receiving more votes, but ultimately stays. She takes her largest role yet in Shakespeare Dat Ass, where she makes the costumes for her team and takes part in the play. However, due to her costumes being ridiculous and Poe accidentally ripping her costume, she ultimately gets the vote off. Though she doesn't appear in Pretty the Fool, she is mentioned by Mr. T several times, who misses her dearly and quits the show due to her absence. She finally returns in History Repeats Itself, where she goes to Darth Vader's side when picking which finalist to vote for. She's later mentioned by Mr. T, who wants to be locked up with her instead. Finally, she makes an actual speaking role at the very end of the story, where Mr. T attempts to flirt with her only to be friend-zoned when Lady Gaga says that they're just friends, saddening him. Trivia *Joan of Arc/Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga/Sarah Palin are the only ERB match ups to be voted out on both sides before the merge. *She is one of the 5 people to make it further than their ERB opponent, along with Eve, Cleopatra, Al Capone, and Miley Cyrus. **This is unless you count Master Chief and Darth Vader, although they technically did not compete. *She is the last person to be properly voted out by a team, as Mr. T and Bob Ross both quit, and Miley Cyrus’s elimination was rigged by Justin Bieber. Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Pre-merge